


Portland's

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [324]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thor is somewhere in Asgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they try to figure out who the cellist is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portland's

**Author's Note:**

> “Are you sure the cellist isn’t in Portland?” Clint asked. “I mean that’s the reason why Phil always went out of town post-mission right? He went to visit the cellist?”

“That’s what Pepper said.” Tony grumbled. “And we’ve been running around Portland for the better part of the day looking for every damn cellist that lives in the area, and nothing.”

“Not true. We found that lady who seemed like she’d totally be Phil’s type.” Clint snickered into his fist.

“Clint, she was like 80 years old.” Steve pointed out.

“Yeah, she recognized  _you_.” Clint teased. “Remind me again why we’re doing this?”

“Phil Coulson is the most secretive person when it comes to private matters. This is pointless” Natasha commented.

“Yeah. I didn’t even find out when his birthday is until my 5th year at SHIELD. You really think we’ll get anything from just a day’s search?”

“We’re doing this because Agent is back. And if what I heard was right, then this cellist person doesn’t know that he’s back yet.” 

“Then let the SHIELD agents do it.” Clint waved off the concern.

“We’re going to do better than tell the cellist that Phil is alive though.” Bruce spoke for the first time from his seat.

“We’re going to bring the cellist back to Phil.” Steve told them again.

“The greatest love story ever. Even greater than Romeo and Juliet.” Tony added.

“You’re seriously comparing Phil’s life with a story where both protagonists die?” Clint asked.

“It’s still the greatest love story ever. Or at least, the most known.” Tony shrugged.

“Regardless, you won’t be able to find the cellist. If it took me 5 years to just find out the man’s birthday, imagine how hard it would be to find the person he’s dating.”

“Clint may be right. If Phil wanted this to be a secret, then he’ll bury this cellist in lies. They probably don’t know his real name.” Steve agreed.

“And if they don’t even know his real identity, then I doubt they’d be very thrilled to learn that they’d been lied to.” Bruce added.

“Yeah, but they still deserve to know that Agent is alive. This is the greatest love story ever. We can’t just let it end here.” Tony argued.

“Maybe its better they not know, Tony. I mean, this way they can move on without us dirtying Phil’s image in their mind. To them, Phil is dead. Let them move on.” Natasha said. 

—

“Sir, I may have found something interesting.” 

Tony didn’t even look up.

“It’s about the cellist.”

Tony paused.

—

“Where are you taking us?” Natasha asked. 

“It’s a surprise.” Tony grinned at them all.

“This isn’t like the last surprise, is it?” Steve cringed.

“No, nothing like last time. I promise.” 

“Then why can’t you tell us where we’re going?” Bruce asked.

“Because I want to see your faces when we get there.” The car halted and Happy knocked through the partition. “Which is apparently now. C’mon.”

They piled out of the car, with Tony leading the group. He ran underneath the dark green sign and raised both arms in a grand gesture. “Ta-dah.”

“Portland’s.” Steve read aloud.

“Are you serious?” Natasha asked him.

“I thought we already dropped this.” Bruce reminded him.

“Yes. But that was before JARVIS figured out where the cellist really is.” Tony said.

“You really expect us to believe that a cellist hangs out in a dingy bar like this?” Clint asked, talking for the first time since they turned 3 blocks over.

“You’re right, Clint.” Tony said thoughtfully. “I don’t know what I was thinking. Why don’t you knock me a peg lower by leading us inside?” Tony grinned like a cat. The others stared at Clint for a moment until Clint huffed.

“You already know you’re wrong, let’s just go back to the tower.” Clint tried but no one was buying it anymore. The Avengers were curious, and a curious bunch of Avengers is an unstoppable bunch. 

Clint tried to escape, but Steve grabbed his shirt and hauled him over his shoulder. “Steve, put me down. This is inhumane. I thought you were Captain America! The paragon of everything that is good about this country? You are violating my rights, Steve! STEVE!” 

Steve ignored him and went into the bar with the others leading. As soon as the bartender saw Steve and his passenger walk in, he grinned brightly. “Oh, hi Clint. Phil isn’t with you today?”

Clint sighed. “Hi, Jimmy.” He gave the man a helpless wave. “Phil’s at the hospital right now. He’s recovering from a stab wound.” 

“Oh, I hope he gets well soon then. You know what? Tell him when he gets better, I’ll treat you both to a plate of wings. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds great, Jimmy. But right now, could you get me and my friends a table?” Clint asked, still dangling.

“Sure. I’ve got the best table in the house just for you.” 

As soon as they were seated, the Avengers didn’t waste any time in asking as much questions as they could. Most of which Clint didn’t answer because, hello, personal boundaries.

Clint did answer why he didn’t just tell them he was the ‘cellist’. 

“I wanted to see how long it would take you guys to figure it out.” Clint answered with a shrug.

“Wait, does that mean Natasha knew?” Bruce asked.

“Yes she does.”

“Why didn’t you just tell us?” Tony demanded.

“It took me two years to figure it out.” Natasha commented. “I sure as hell wasn’t going to help you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/132340857341/im-making-a-gift-for-a-friend-its-going-to-be)


End file.
